Hurt
by Saya Aensland
Summary: A glimpse inside the head of the Beast Spirit of Flame.... rated for a psychotic Vritramon, would be classified as DramaAngstHorror


One of these days, I WILL write a third-person fic... but for now, here's another first-person, this time from Vritramon's POV! This takes place during episodes 11 and 12 of Frontier.   
  
Special thanks to my betareader, DigimonFreak16!   
  
  


**Hurt**  
by Saya the Demoness

  
  
  
He's near.   
  
I've waited for him for so long, I don't even know what he looks like, but I know I had to wait for him.   
  
And now he's finally so near, near, near...   
  
So near, I can smell him... just a little closer...   
  
NO!   
  
He's going away! Farther, farther, farther, no, no, NO!!!   
  
Let me to him! So dark, dark, dark... don't want to be in the dark! Want to be with him!   
  
Must follow him. Can't move... need a host. This one will do...   
  
So blurry through the eyes of the host... but I can still smell him... closer...   
  
Gi...gas...mon...?   
  
HE'S HURTING HIM!!!   
  
GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!   
  
He's mine, mine, mine, no-one must hurt him!!   
  
More... get away! Must find him! Where is he?! Where have you taken him?!   
  
Host! Let go! I must get to him, must find him! They're trying to hurt him!!   
  
Not blurry anymore...   
  
Agnimon...?   
  
_**IT'S HIM!!!**_   
  
Him, him, him.... And now I'm embracing him and protecting him and he's screaming and I'm screaming with joy because I'm finally with Takuya.   
  
Takuya. My Takuya has a pretty name, my Takuya's so small and warm and soft...   
  
I'm roaring and my Takuya's roaring too and it feels so warm, warm, warm...   
  
Others... gathering around... saying something... my Takuya's scared...   
  
You're scaring my Takuya! Go away!   
  
Leave us alone! Why won't you leave us alone?! I'll rip your heads off!!   
  
BLEED! BLEED! LEAVE US ALONE!   
  
Must not let anyone between us! Hurt anyone who gets between us!   
  
No-one but me and my Takuya... me and my Takuya...   
  
A tiny one... doesn't seem dangerous... my Takuya's still scared, but not as much as before.   
  
Tiny one wants my Takuya. Tiny one doesn't want me. He wants to separate us!   
  
I've waited for my Takuya long, I won't leave my Takuya!!   
  
Tiny one's soft and fleshy, will bleed easily, just a squeeze and he'll crush and break and bleed and fall into pieces...!   
  
Tiny one's saying something again, don't know what, but my Takuya's listening...   
  
NO! Why does my Takuya want me to go away?! I want to protect my Takuya! I want to be with my Takuya!   
  
It's dark again, but now it's warm.... my Takuya's so near, it hurts, but so far away, hurts even more.   
  
I'm sorry. Why is my Takuya afraid of me? I'd never hurt my Takuya! I'll never let anyone hurt my Takuya!   
  
Why is my Takuya afraid of that? They'll hurt my Takuya, so I'll hurt them! Hurt them and crush them and rip their limbs apart...   
  
If my Takuya's afraid... then I won't hurt those with my Takuya.   
  
My Takuya's still scared.... don't be scared, my Takuya....   
  
Of course my Takuya is mine. Takuya belongs to me and Agnimon and we belong to Takuya.   
  
My Takuya. Your Vritramon.   
  
Your Vritramon will hurt anyone my Takuya asks to hurt.   
  
Yes, your Vritramon can do that...   
~~~ ~~~ ~~~   
  
Why is Vritramon acting like a loony? He's a Beast Spirit. He has the mind of an animal, he's not going to think like normal humans do.   
  
Is this Vritrakuya? It can be, if you choose to see it that way. While I've been known to support Vritrakuya (yes, I'm aware that I need professional help), I didn't mean for this to be specifically a pairing fic.   
  
Was Vritramon controlling Takuya during his rampage? No. Vritramon was more of a backseat driver, who occasionally gripped the wheel over Takuya's shoulder.   
  
What's up with the last four paragraphs? That was conversation between Vritramon and Takuya, only Takuya's lines weren't visible. I choose to believe that the Chosen can communicate with their Spirits on some level, it was just never shown that much on the show.   
  
What's up with Vritramon's last promise? Vritramon won't hurt anyone unless Takuya asks so. 


End file.
